


Instruments

by baby_changbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin ISN'T dark he is Whipped for everyone, Jeongin gets depression, Just some boring stuff, M/M, sorry that i made this, soulmate shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_changbin/pseuds/baby_changbin
Summary: Jut some boring stuff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it

Another shitty day at school, Chan thinks of the classes he has today, not paying attention to the road. He bumps into a guy. Chan’s coffee spills all over the guy’s blouse. “I’m so sorry sir.” Chan says while he grabs his jacket. “I-It’s fine.” The guy smiles at Chan. “Here, grab my jacket. I ruined your shirt, again, i am so sorry.” Chan hands the guy his jacket. “T-Thank you.” The guy smiled and took the jacket. The guy walked away and Chan is still standing there. He is confused. Chan hears the bell. “Fuck i am going to be late!” Chan screams while he runs into the building. Chan runs as fast as he can to his first class. His first class is piano. They have to play arcade by Duncan he is almost done with the song. But as soon as he walks in he sees the guy. Chan walks towards the guy. “H-Hey is this seat taken?” Chan asks slowly. “No sit down….uhmmm.” The guy doesn’t know what to say. “Uhmm..i am Chan but my friends call me Chris.” Chan says with a smile on his face. He looked at the guy a little better and he realised that the guy is really cute. “Hi i am Woojin, sorry that i walked away earlier but the bell was about to ring” Woojin smiles soft at Chan. And Chan doesn’t know what to say anymore luckily for him the teacher came in. “And now everyone silence!” Miss. Raven thumps on the table with her fist yelling. Woojin and Chan turned around so they’re facing the teacher. After 10 minutes they could finally start with the piano class. So Chan started playing Arcade, but unfortunately he missed one note and the teacher heard it. “Mister Christopher Bang go sit in the front!” The teacher yells. Chan goes to the front with a red head. Woojin looked at him and he missed all his notes so he had to come to the front as well. “H-Hi again.” Chan says smiling. “Hi.” Woojin says he puts his music sheet on the stand. “I don’t know the notes yet. Why is this so hard.” Woojin exclaims he is having a hard time with playing the piano. “I can learn you if you want?” Chan says smiling at Woojin. Chan plays the part the have to learn and Woojin is looking at him. “Okay so first how do you put your hands?” Chan asks and Woojin shows him. A whole hour later the bell rings and the class is dismissed. “HEY CHRIS” Chan hears from behind him. He turns around and he is facing Felix. “Hey Felix, how are ya mate?” Chan asks with a huge smile on his face. “S-so this is Felix?” Woojin asks, a little shy. “Yes i am Felix, who are you?” Felix asks. He smiles friendly at Woojin. “ I-I am W-Woojin.” Woojin says. He smiles back. “Oh god I already hear Changbin.” Chan says. Everyone listens and they hear “YOGHHHHH CHAN!” They look around, and they see Changbin running towards them.

 

Changbin hugs Chan from the back. “Chris where were you?” Changbin exclaims while letting Chan go. “Changbin since when do you hug me?” Chan asks with a curious face. “Just missed you Chris.” Changbin says pouting in an attend to do aegyo. “DON’T!!” Chan screams before Changbin does aegyo. “H-Hi C-Changb-bin.” Felix says. He is slowly turning red. “Are they a couple?” Woojin whispers in Chan’s ear. “I don’t think so.” Chan whispers back. The bell rings and they have to go to their next class. Chan’s next class is rapping. “Hey Chris and Changbin hyung.” Chan and Changbin looked where the voice came from. And they see Jisung running towards them. “Hi Jisung long time no see man.” Changbin says he smiles at Jisung. “Let’s go to class before we are to late.” Chan says. They runned towards class and came in just in time. “Phew we just made it.” Changbin exclaims. They went to their seats.

 

- _meanwhile at dance class_ -

 

Felix walked in and greeted his friend. “Hi Minho hyung how are you?” Felix asks. Minho looked at the mirror. He turns around. “Oh hey Felix i'm fine thank you and you?” Minho asks he walks towards Felix. “I’m fine too thank you for asking.” Felix says. They wanted to talk more but unfortunately the teacher walked in. The door opened and a tall guy came in. “I am so sorry that i am late.” He says. “For now it’s fine but never come late again. Now take a seat.” The teacher yells. The guy walked towards Minho and Felix. “Hey Hyunjin hyung.” Felix says. And Hyunjin is sitting down next to him. At one moment they heard a voice from the speaker. **_Can Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Seungmin come to the infirmary please._ **

Everyone looked at Hyunjin while he stands up with a red head. He walks towards the door and he can hear everyone say. “What did he do now!” Even tho he didn’t do anything in his entire school career. When he arrived at the infirmary he sees Seungmin already standing there. “Hey Seungmin.” Hyunjin says he haven’t spoke to Seungmin since their first date.


	2. MATRYOSHKAAAAAAAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UHMMMM idk why i did this but listen to 3RACHA and stream Matryoshka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to guess what is going to happen next. And this is the shortest chapter i ever did i am not even sure if you can call this a chapter. But yeahhhhhh

“H-Hi Hyunjin hyung.” Seungmin says he looks down. “Look Seungmin i still like you but please talk to me again.” Hyunjin says. He is desperate he wants his friend and crush back. “B-b-but i wasn’t even avoiding you i thought that you didn’t want to talk to me again.” Seungmin says a tear rolls over his face. And Hyunjin swipes it away with his thumb. “D-d-d-don’t cry please.” Hyunjin says he smiles soft at Seungmin. Seungmin wanted to say something but got interrupted by the principal. “So there is this new student called Jeongin. And I want you guys to show him around.” The principal says. She opens the door and a small cute boy came out. Jeongin was wearing a blouse with a sweater and blue pants. He smiled at Hyunjin and Seungmin. And he showed his braces. “H-hi I am Jeongin.” Jeongin says. He is kinda shy he gets red and hides behind the principal. “It’s okay Jeongin we’ll be your friends and friends will never harm you.” Seungmin says immediately. He wants to let Jeongin feel comfortable mostly because he once was like him. 

 

_ -Meanwhile at rap class- _

 

“So you guys what do you think of this sound?” Chan asks. He puts on the sound he has been working on. The beats are strong and soft at the same time. And Jisung and Changbin are headbanging along. “Sound good hyung.” Jisung says. “Okay so maybe we can do lyrics that says that we’ll never give up on music.” Changbin says. He secretly always wanted to do that and now seemed like a good timing. “Okay, yeah I feel you. How about that Russian doll, what’s it called again?” Jisung says. You can see he’s thinking. “You mean a Matryoshka doll?” Chan asks. He looks at Jisung. “Yeah like you can peel them but they keep getting smaller and they won’t stop. Just like us with music.” JIsung says confident. He gets a little red normally he isn’t the one who thinks of this stuff. He never said much he just write lyrics alone. “It’s a good idea. Really we can call it Matryoshka.” Changbin says happy. “Come on Sungie let’s start writing already.” Chan opens his laptop while saying that.


	3. YeeHaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEEHAW IS LIFE

“And this is the cafeteria.” Hyunjin ends the tour in the cafeteria. It’s almost break time. “Hey, if you want you can lunch with us. We have a few friends and it’ll be fun to introduce you to them.” Seungmin says hopeful. “S-S-Sure.” Jeongin says. They went to their break spot. It was on the ground in a hallway, so they didn’t get interupted by classmates. “Hey Hyunjin, why did you have to go?” Minho walks toward Hyunjin. “Uhmm Minho, I want you to meet someone.” Hyunjin says. He turns around and Jeongin walked towards Minho. “H-Hi i am Jeongin.” Jeongin says. He is way more confident because it’s his friends friend. “Cute name. I’m Minho.” Minho said. He smiled at Jeongin and Jeongin smiled back. “Ahhhhh, there comes the rest including Woojin.” Hyunjin says he smiled. “WOW SO MANY!” Jeongin almost screamed. “Haha we’re with 8 people, and now nine. They’re all very nice.” Seungmin says. He smiled encouraging. “H-Hi everyone I-I-.” Jeongin stutterd and looked down in shame. “This is Jeongin. He just arrived at school and he hopes to be friends with y’all.” Seungmin helped Jeongin. Jeongin gets red and looks up to the guys, scared for their reaction. “Well nice to meet you Jeongin, I am Chan but they call me Chris. After my Australian name. This is Felix, Woojin, Changbin and Jisung, it’s okay if you can’t remember their names at your first day.” Chan smiles and looks at Jeongin. And Jeongin smiles back. “Sooooo uhm, what do you do like in your free time and stuff?” The guy named Changbin asks. “Uhm I usually listen to trot and sing along.” Jeongin says he smiles a little. “Okay, so you follow singing classes?” Jisung asks. Jisung walks towards Minho, so he is facing Jeongin and he smiles encouraging. “Y-Yes i do.” Jeongin says. He smiles a bit, and jisung chuckles.  “So how is my beautiful boyfriend doing?” Minho asks while he walks towards Jisung. Minho puts his arm around jisung and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Jisung blushes and says. “I-I’m fine thank you.” “Y-You guys are a couple?” Jeongin asks. He looks at Minho and Jisung with one eyebrow pulled up. “Yes we’re a couple.” Minho says he smiles soft at Jisung. And Jisung smiles soft back. “Are y’all gay if i may ask?” Jeongin asks. He looks around. “Y-Yeah we’re all gay Jeongin. How about you?” Chan says a little speechless. He smiles a bit while he says it. “I-I’m gay as well…” Jeongin says he smiles. He is happy he finally found friends with the same interest in men. Not that that really matters but he used to get bullied with it, and now he knows that he doesn’t get bullied. At least not by them.  _ BEEP BEEP SOMEONE’S CALLING BEEP BEEP.  _ A phone started ringing and Jeongin turned red. “I-i think that that is my phone…” Jeongin said. He slowly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and answered the call. “This is Jeongin speaking.” Jeongin said. They heard some noises coming out of the phone but couldn’t understand it. “Oh hi Wonpil hyung how are you.” Jeongin said. They heard the same noises again. “Thank you for checking on me i’m doing great i made some friends. And they are really sweet. I’ll be fine here.” Jeongin smiled while saying that. They heard some few more noises. “Bye Wonpil hyung” Jeongin hung up while saying “bye”. “Who was that?” Chan asks. “Oh that, that was Wonpil hyung he’s my brothers friend he’s really sweet.” Jeongin says smiling. “You mean as in Day6 Wonpil?” Seungmin asks now. “Uhmm could be, i’m not sure though he never told me.” Jeongin says he looks a bit confused. “Here i’ll show you a picture.” Seungmin says. He grabs his phone and looks through his camera roll. “Here.” He says while showing the picture to Jeongin. “Hey that’s Wonpil hyung.” Jeongin says smiling, while he points his finger to Wonpil. “wow you know Wonpil, that’s so cool.” Seungmin says with full interest. “He’s really nice i can introduce you to him one day, maybe if he picks me up from school.” Jeongin says smiling. “Really??” Seungmin asks. He is so happy right now. He could finally meet his bias in day6. Jeongin nods his head.  **_The bell rings_ ** . “we should go to class.” Chan says. He turns around and walks to class. Everyone else follows and goes to their class. Jeongin’s next class was music, he’s really nervous. He has this class with Woojin and Seungmin and he feels a lot of pressure on him. He arrives at the class and sees Woojin and Seungmin already sitting down. “You’re late.” The teacher looks at him while saying that. “s-sorry..” Jeongin says nervously. “You’re the new student right? Introduce yourself and sing something.” The teacher says looking at Jeongin very strict. Jeongin walks to the front of the class slowly. “U-uhmm m-my name i-is J-jeongin, and uhmm i love to sing trot.” Jeongin smiles a little while saying that. He can feel his heart beating in his chest. The music starts and Jeongin starts to sing a trot song very soft. “Louder!” Someone screams. Jeongin looks around and sings a little louder. “You can sit down now.” The teacher says. Jeongin sits down at the same table as woojin and seungmin. “That was really good Jeongin.” woojin says encouraging. “Thank you.” Jeongin replies soft and smiling.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Meanwhile in Math class. _

 

“What does Joyce do on a friday?” Chan whispers to Hyunjin. “I don’t know Chan.” Hyunjin whispers back. “Netflix and WILL… Will.” Chan Whispers back with a funny voice. Hyunjin starts to laugh and Chan Laughs too. “MR. HWANG AND MR. BANG PAY ATTENTION TO CLASS!” The teacher yells. The entire class looks at Hyunjin and Chan and they turn red. “yes mr. bliek.” They say at same time. “Uhmm what is Steve’s favorite musical?” Hyunjin whispers to Chan. “I have no idea.” Chan whispers back. “Hairspray.” Hyunjin whispers giggling. Chan giggles. “Gorgon was looking for a job in the showbizz he finally got a positive response. What was that  response?” Jisung whispers to Hyunjin and Chan. “we wouldn’t know” Hyunjin whispers. Jisung giggles. “hihi Send me a demo-gorgon.” Jisung whispers laughing. Hyunjin and Chan starts laughing silently. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Meanwhile in French _

 

“So  _ Lino  _ can you come in front of the class and introduce yourself in French.” The teacher says while looking at Minho. “Y-Yes of course.” Minho says. He laughs while walking to the front of the class. “Why are you laughing  _ Lino _ ?” The teacher asks strict. “No-No reasen Ma’am.” Minho says giggling. Minho looks at Felix while he’s doing a fortnite dance. Minho sigh. “BoNjOuR J’MaPpeLLe LiNo.” Minho says laughing. The teacher follows Minho’s gaze, and sees Felix doing fortnite dances. “LEE FELIX COME IN FRONT OF THE CLASS NOW!” The teacher yells. Felix laughs and comes in front of the class. “if you two like to dance so much then do it in front of the class.” the teacher says smiling evil. Minho shrugs his shoulder and puts on a song. Felix and minho starts to dance sexy together. The class looks at them in shock. Changbin hits himself on the forehead. “Felix really… it’s that i love you.” Changbin mumbles.


	4. OWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was out of ideas dnfdnfnjefdn

 

_After school at the parking lot._

 

“Wonpil hyung!” Jeongin yells at a guy that’s standing against a car. Wonpil runs toward Jeongin and hugs him. “Did you eat well, did you get bullied, you didn’t get hurt right?” Wonpil ask concerned. “Yes Hyung everything is fine, look i even made friends.” Jeongin says while pointing at his new friends behind him. “Oh and uhm I want you to meet Seungmin.” Jeongin says. He grabs Seungmin hand and pulls him forwards. “H-Hi Wonpil sshi.” Seungmin says nervously. “hey don’t call me sshi you can call me hyung okay. It’s nice to meet you Seungmin.” Wonpil says looking at Seungmin while smiling.  “It’s nice to meet all of you guys, but Innie we really gotta go i have a band rehearsal.” Wonpil says while grabbing Jeongin’s hand. “Okay hyung, see you guys tomorrow.” Jeongin says. He steps with Wonpil in the car. And his new friends watch him leave. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day at school._

 

“Hey guys.” Jeongin says while walking to the break spot. All his new friends are already there. He sees his friends in a circle standing looking at people he assumes. He walks towards them and sees Hyunjin and Seungmin standing in front of each other. “W-What’s happening Hyungs.” Jeongin says. He sees now Changbin and Minho holding Seungmin and Chan and Woojin holding Hyunjin. “IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” Seungmin yells. He cries from angriness. “WHAT THE FUCK. IT’S NOT MY FAULT!” Hyunjin screams back. Seungmin wants to attack Hyunjin but Changbin and Minho hold him back. “UGHH I FUCKING LOVED YOU BUT YOU HAD TO STOP TALKING TO ME! WHY!” Seungmin yells. He cries and collapses. W-Why, why Hyunjin.” Seungmin is sitting on the floor crying. Hyunjin breaks the circle and walks away angry. Jeongin wants to go after Hyunjin so he walks after him but gets stopped by Jisung. “Just leave him for awhile this is his way to get calm.” Jisung says calm. He brings Jeongin back to the group. “O-Okay Hyung.” Jeongin says he’s still shocked. Jeongin goes to seungmin and helps him up. He hugs Seungmin and leads him to the cafeteria. “Hey what happened over there Seungmin Hyung?” Jeongin asks while rubbing Seungmin’s back trying to make him calm down. “We uhm used to date.. but he stopped talking to me after a while.” Seungmin says while still crying silently. “D-Do you love him still?” Jeongin asks again. He looks at Seungmin. “Y-Yes.” Seungmin replies. “ But the last time we were together he got mad because i made a picture of him, he never explained why tho. That’s when we stopped talking.” Seungmin says. He wipes his tears away. “L-Let’s go back Jeonginnie.” Seungmin says. He pulls Jeongin along back to the break spot. They all decided to watch an episode of stranger thing before class started. Seungmin was worried Hyunjin still hasn’t returned. **_The bell rings._ **“I gotta go to class.” Jeongin says. He stands up and says “goodbye” to everyone and leaves. His next class dancing and if he is correct Hyunjin has the same class. He enters the class and sees Hyunjin sitting in a corner. “H-Hyunjin Hyung..?” Jeongin says/asks. He walks towards his Hyung. “Yes Jeongin.” Hyunjin replies looking up at Jeongin with tears in his eyes. “W-Why are you crying hyung?” Jeongin asks he helps Hyunjin up and hugs him. “I-It was n-never my i-intention to ignore him, I was just very busy i had to get my grades up and i have some family issues.” Hyunjin starts crying. “I still love him but he’ll never take me back, innie i don’t know what to do.” Hyunjin says crying. Jeongin wipes his tears away. Hyunjin sniffles. Let’s just start with the class.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Meanwhile at p.e._

 

“I swear i’m gonna fail this class” Woojin stops and catches his breath while saying that to Chan. “How can you fail this class. It’s so easy owo.” Chan stops with running and stands next to woojin. Chan waits until Woojin has catched his breath. “We can just skip if you want.” Chan says looking at Woojin. He thinks: _Damn Woojin is so fucking pretty and is even cuter when he is all sweating and tired. he looks like a tired teddy bear owo._ “B-But-” Woojin exclaims. “No but we’re skipping.” Chan says. He grabs Woojin’s hand and pulls him along. “You can change first Jinnie hyung.” Chan says in english. Woojin takes a while to understand it but starts changing in the locker room. He comes back out in his regular clothes. “You can change now.” Woojin says smiling, he sits on the ground. And Chan goes in to change. “You know Woojin, How can you kiss when you’re out of breath so easily.” Chan says through the closed door. Woojin almost chokes. “What.” Woojin’s voice trembles while saying that. “I mean not that i’m thinking of that.” Chan says he walks out the locker room. Woojin chuckles. “So what are we going to do now?” Woojin asks. “Uhmm whatever you want.” Chan replies. Woojin mumbles, “I want to kiss you.” “R-Really?” Chan asks. He smiles a little. Woojin nods. “Fuck you’re so cute.” Chan exclaims. Chan comes closer to Woojin and sits down in front of him. He presses his lips against Woojin’s lips. Chan gently kisses Woojin and Woojin kisses back. Changbin walks in and sees them making out. “I-, i wondered where you two went.” Changbin says he chuckles. “I’ll leave ya’ll alone.” he walks away and continues with the class.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The others have their first hour free_

 

“Baby…” Minho exclaims. “Why not.” Minho wines. He rolls over Jisungs lap. “I’m not making out with you in front of our friends.” Jisung replies. He strokes minho’s hair. “If you wait then i’ll come with you to get your cats from the pet shop.” Jisung says. He smiles because he knows how much that means for Minho. “Really, Okay.” Minho says he smiles happy. And cuddles up with Jisung. “Wow Really that easy.” Seungmin says. “I wish that would work Hyunjin and me.” He says he looks down. “Get your mans now.” Felix says he helps Seungmin up. “He has dance class go now and kiss him.” Felix says. He pushes Seungmin into the direction of dance class. Seungmin walks to dance class.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  

Seungmin storms in and grabs Hyunjin’s hand. Seungmin pulls him outside and kisses his lips. He cries. “Hyunjin.-” Seungmin says. “Shhhh” Hyunjin replies. “It’s all my fault Minnie i still love you i should never have ignored you i’m so sorry.” Hyunjin says crying. “Why d-did you tho?” Seungmin asks, he wipes some tears away. “I had a rough time with my family and school, if i failed one more class i couldn’t graduate.” Hyunjin says he looks at Seungmin. “O-Ohh i didn’t know, i’m sorry Jinnie hyung.” Seungmin says. He looks Hyunjin in the eyes. “I gotta go back to class.. minnie.” Hyunjin says. “But uhmm will you be my boyfriend? To make it official.” Hyunjin asks. He smiles a little and Seungmin starts to cry. “Of course Hyunjin Hyung i love you.” Seungmin says. Seungmin smiles at Hyunjin and presses his lips on Hyunjin’s. “Now go back to class Jinnie.” Seungmin says smiling. “Okay baby…” Hyunjin says as he walks into the class.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the break spot._

 

“I’m back.” Seungmin says while walking towards the others.  “And?” Felix asks. Seungmin smiles and sits down. “I got my man back.” He says. Felix, Minho and Jisung smile. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At break time._

 

“Where are Chan and Woojin hyung?” Minho asks. He counted all heads but came to the conclusion fast that Chan and Woojin were missing. “Probably still eating each others faces.” Changbin says without looking up from his phone. “What?” Jisung asks. “I walked in on them kissing while skipping p.e.” Changbin says calm. “Oh there they come.” Hyunjin says looking in the direction Chan and Woojin are coming from. “Hey there love birds.” Felix says. Chan and Woojin just smile not saying anything. They’re holding hands behind their backs. Woojin kisses Chan’s cheek. And Chan turns red and looks in love at Woojin. “Awwww.” Jeongin says while smiling cute. “Hey Jeongin i was wondering, can you sing cause i heard everyone here sing except for you?” Chan asks looking at Jeongin. Jeongin gets red. “Yes he can.” Seungmin and Woojin say that at the same time. “I-” Changbin says in confusion. “Sing something Jeonginnie.” Hyunjin says. He pouts. “Fine..” Jeongin closes his eyes while saying that. He started singing ‘I need somebody’ by day6. When he stopped singing he looked around. “Wow.” Hyunjin says. “Indeed “wow”.” Changbin says. He looks surprised. “You got good vocals kid.” Chan says he smiles at Jeongin who smiles back. _BEEP BEEP SOMEONE’S CALLING BEEP BEEP._ Jeongin gets red again. “oops i should really change my ringtone.” Jeongin says, he picks the phone up. “Hey Wonpil hyung what’s up?” Jeongin asks over the phone. Jeongin starts to cry and everyone looks at him surprised. “O-Okay hyung s-see you soon.” Jeongin says he hangs up. Hyunjin hgs Jeongins. “What happened Innie?” He asks. “M-My brother g-got hit b-by a c-car and d-died..” Jeongin says crying he can hardly say anything in between the tears. “W-Who is going to take care of me now?” Jeongin says still crying and trembling. “What do you mean Jeongin you have your parents. Right?” Changbin says/asks. “They d-died.” Jeongin says. “Oh my, i’m sorry to hear that Innie.” Jisung says. They all come in for a group hug. “Wonpil hyung is going to take me home earlier…” Jeongin says. The others bring him outside and they wait for Wonpil to come. They see a car parking in front of them and Wonpil and Brian come out crying. They hug Jeongin tight. “Hyungs,,,,, who’s going to take care of me? I’m not an adult yet, i’m scared.” Jeongin asks crying. He hugs his hyung back. “We are Innie don’t worry it’s going to be alright.” Brian says crying. “Can my friends come with me? For support, if they want to.” Jeongin asks. “Of course Innie.” Wonpil says he smiles weakly. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Jeongin’s house._

 

“Wow it’s so big…” Changbin says. Jeongin smiles weakly. “ It feels so empty now.” Jeongin says. He walks upstairs and the others follow him. Jeongin walks into a room and sits on the bed. “This was his room.” Jeongin says and tears start rolling down over his face again. “Come here Innie.” Changbin says and he holds his arms open. And jeongin hugs him and Changbin hugs back.  And the others hug them too. Jeongin smiles a little. “Thank you guys, for being there for me.” Jeongin smiles. “Always Innie, that’s what friends are for.” Woojin says he ruffles Jeongin’s hair a little. “C-Can i be alone for a while?” Jeongin asks looking at the others. “Yes of course Innie.” Minho says. They all leave the room and Jeongin is alone again. He buries his head in his brother’s pillow and cries. “W-Why brother.. Why you.” Jeongin says crying to himself.


	5. HyunSeungIn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk why i still continue writing it sucks anyway. heehee

_ A while later. _

 

Jeongin comes out of his brothers room with puffy eyes. He walks to the living room where he sees the others. “Are you okay?” Seungmin asks. He looks worried at Jeongin. “Yeah i’m fine.” Jeongin says he wipes one of his tears from his face. “Jeongin..” Someone says. Jeongin looks around and sees Sungjin standing behind him, together with Dowoon and Jae. Jeongin hugs them and they all cry. “We’re going to try to give you everything you need we promise.” Jae says he smiles weakly. “Uhm Sungjin, Jae and Dowoon hyung meet my friends. Woojin, Chan, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix and Seungmin hyung.” Jeongin says he points at the person when he says the name of that person. “Nice to meet you all.” Dowoon says he smiles a little. “N-Nice to-.” Seungmin stutters. “What he means is nice to meet you guys too.” Woojin says. “Why does he stutter tho?” Jae asks to Jeongin. Jeongin whispers. “He’s a myday.” In Jae’s ear. “Ooooh” Jae says. He smiles at Seungmin who smiles back. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ A couple of weeks later over text _

 

**Fennec fox:** Changbin…

 

**I Love Dark:** Yes Innie

 

**Fennec fox:** Can you come over?

 

**I Love Dark:** Sure i’ll be there in 5

 

**Fennec fox:** Thanks :)

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ At Jeongin’s house. _

 

Changbin arrives at Jeongin’s house and he knocks on the door. Jeongin opens the door. “H-Hey come in.” Jeongin says he looks nervous. Changbin comes in and sits on the couch. “Innie why did you want me to come over?” Changbin asks. “Well I uhmm wanted to know why you dress so dark and stuff….. i need a makeover.” Jeongin says he looks down. “Well first of all i love black. And uhmm i used to be depressed and i had an emo phase so i guess that’s why.” Changbin says he smiles a little. “Sooooooo a makeover huh.” Changbin says smiling. He grabs Jeongin’s hand and pulled him to Jeongin’s room. “Lets see what you have in your closet.” Changbin says. He opens the closet and looks around. He grabs some dark looking clothes. “Okay so i found a black ripped jean. Uhmm a leather jacket, a black t-shirt with AC/DC on it and black sneakers. I guess it’ll do owo.” Changbin says showing Jeongin the pieces. Jeongin grabs the clothes and goes to the bathroom to change. He walks back out in the clothes and a huge smile on his face. “Thank you Changbin hyung.” Jeongin says. “Wait we’re not done yet time for the make-up owo.” Changbin says. He makes Jeongin sit on a chair and Changbin starts applying dark brown eyeshadow. “Okay now you’re done.” Changbin says. He gives Jeongin a mirror and Jeongin looks at himself. “Wow thanks a lot Changbin hyung uwu.” Jeongin says smiling. Changbin sees something on Jeongin’s desk and grabs it. “What is this?” Changbin asks. “N-Nothing hyung.” Jeongin replies. “Is that a fake id so you look 18?” Changbin asks. Changbin looks to his right and sees a box. “ARE THOSE CIGARETTES JEONGIN!” Changbin yells he points at the box and looks at Jeongin. “Yes they are Changbin hyung. In fact imma smoke one now.” Jeongin says calm. He grabs a cigarette and lits it up. Jeongin starts to smoke. “Jeongin why?” Changbin asks. “You better not say anything to our friends Hyung. I guess i’m just depressed since my brother died.” Jeongin says while blowing out some smoke. “Show me your arms Jeongin.” Changbin says calm. “No.” Jeongin replies he looks angry at Changbin. “SHOW ME YOUR ARMS JEONGIN!” Changbin yells mad at Jeongin. Jeongin gets scared and reveals his arms full with cuts. Changbin looks sad. “You don’t deserve to feel that pain Jeongin. I can help you our friends can help you.” Changbin says with tears in his eyes. “Like any of ya’ll can help me. Plus you don’t know how hard shit is for me.” Jeongin says he looks at his arms. He thinks:  _ Everyone has their soulmate except for me…. it’s hard enough that i can see them but not tell anyone. My brother’s soulmate died and we had each other. to cheer each other up but now… all my friends have soulmates and found them except for me…  _ “Jeongin, hello, Jeongin.” Changbin waves his hand in front of Jeongin his eyes. “Huh what.” Jeongin says surprised. “I asked what do you mean with not knowing?” Changbin asks “I’m different than you guys.. i’ll explain another time.” Jeongin says.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ The next day at school _

 

Jeongin walks towards the break spot. Everyone except for Changbin looks at him in shock. Jeongin realises that he is wearing different clothes. “Oh that hehe i have a different style now.” Jeongin says smiling. “Okay.. well uhm i have class so i gotta go.” Chan says smiling. “Yeah me too…” Woojin says he follows Chan. “Really classes start in 20 minutes they are going to kiss someone wanna bet for 10 bucks.” Felix says. Everyone starts to laugh. “I have class hyungs see y’all later.” Jeongin says he leaves to the class. But before the class there’s a bathroom he walks in and lock himself up in a stall. He grabs a knife out of his backpack and rolls his sleeve up. Jeongin starts crying and makes one cut. “Ouch” Jeongin whispers underneath his breath. He makes another cut and another one. “I guess i'm going to ditch class.” Jeongin whispers to himself. he walks out of the bathroom stall and rolls his sleeve back down hides his knife and goes outside. He sits down at the parking lot and grabs a cigarette. He lits it up and starts to smoke. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ At Jeongin’s first period aka music. _

 

Seungmin ad Woojin walk into the class. “Huh where is Jeongin?” Seungmin asks. “He’ll probably be a little later relax.” Woojin says calm he sits down at a table across Seungmin. “He said he was going to come early to class today..” Seungmin says worried he sits down. “He is probably just at the bathroom Seungmin.” Woojin says he smiles a little. “I hope so..” Seungmin says he looks down at the table. 

 

_ The class was already going on for an hour and jeongin still hadn’t returned. _

 

Seungmin looks at Woojin. “Woojin Jeongin still isn’t here yet… one hour passed…” Seungmin says. “I’ll look for him.” Woojin says. “Teacher can i go to the bathroom?” Woojin asks calm. “Yeah whatever.” The teacher replies. Woojin walks out of the class and starts looking for Jeongin. He goes to the cafeteria where Jeongin just sat down. “INNIE.” Woojin yells. He walks over to Jeongin and sits next to him. “We were so worried where were you?” Woojin asks he smiles at Jeongin. “I uhmm kinda maybe uhm skipped.” Jeongin says. Woojin notices Jeongin’s sleeve that looks drained. “What’s that?” Woojin asks he grabs Jeongin’s arm with the drained sleeve. “Ouh don’t hyung.” Jeongin says he pulls his arm back. Woojin looks at his hand that one second ago were holding Jeongin’s sleeve. His hands are red from the blood. Woojin grabs Jeongin’s arm and rolls his sleeve up and sees Jeongin’s arms full with cuts. “Jeongin why is your arm full with cuts?” Woojin asks while grabbing bandage out of his backpack. “Because they are.” Jeongin replies. Woojin makes sure that jeongin’s arm is covered well with bandage. “Come with me Jeongin.” Woojin says smiling. “Fine.” Jeongin says. He walks with woojin back to the class. “JEONGIN WHERE WERE YOU.” Seungmin yells. “Shhhhh” The teacher says. “I was just skipping, sorry for not telling.” Jeongin says smiling at Seungmin. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ After school _

 

“‘Let’s follow Jeongin home Hyunjin he has been acting weird.” Seungmin whispers towards Hyunjin. “ Sure.” Hyunjin whispers back. Jeongin think  _ I guess this is it.. I’m going to be with my brother again.  _ “Goodbye you guys see y’all tomorrow. Just want you guys to know i love you guys.” Jeongin says smiling. “We love you too bub.” Chris says smiling loving to Jeongin. Jeongin smiles back and walks outside. Hyunjin and Seungmin follow him silently. Jeongin walks towards the train rails. And is ready to jump in front of the next one. “Now just wait until a train comes, then you are going to be with your brother.” Jeongin says to himself.

“NO!” Seungmin and Hyunjin scream. They run towards Jeongin and hug him tight. Jeongin thinks  _ Wait i have two soulmates they’re my soulmates how is this possible and i’m going to be a third wheel they already have each other.  _ “H-Hyunjin I really love you but I-I think i might uhmm feel smth for Innie.” Seungmin whispers in Hyunjin’s ear. “Me too…” Hyunjin says. Hyunjin comes closer to Jeongin and presses his lips on Jeongin’s lips. Jeongin kisses back and Hyunjin breaks the kiss. And Seungmin presses his lips on Jeongin’s lips now. And Jeongin is very surprised but kisses back again. Seungmin breaks the kiss. “We think we both love you too Innie… for a while now… and we don’t want you to kill yourself.” Hyunjin says he looks at Seungmin and Jeongin. “I-I won’t try kill myself again... “ Jeongin says he has tears in his eyes. “D-do you love us back?” Seungmin asks while wiping a tear of Jeongin’s face. “Y-Yes.” Jeongin says smiling. He hugs the two others.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ At Jeongin’s house. _

 

“Hey Jeonginnie how was school?” Dowoon asks when he sees Jeongin walking in. “It was good hyung the best day i’ve ever had.” Jeongin replies smiling. Jeongin walks to his room and changes back to his normal clothes. He throws his cigarettes away and hides his knife.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ The next day at school _

 

“Hey Innie.” Hyunjin and Seungmin walk up to him smiling. “Hey guys.” Jeongin blushes a bit and he smiles. Hyunjin gives Jeongin a kiss on his cheek and that makes Jeongin blush even more. Seungmin cups Jeongin’s cheek with one hand and kisses him softly and gentle. And Jeongin kisses back but breaks the kiss after a couple of seconds. Hyunjin and Seungmin both grab one of Jeongin’s hand and walk to the others. “Wow.” Woojin says in shock. “There my soulmates Hyung.” Jeongin says shy and red. “You believe in soulmates?” Felix asks. “Yeah.. i can see them but for years i got convinced that i didn’t have one…” Jeongin says soft. “Who are our soulmates innie?” Jisung asks. “ Well your soulmate is Minho, Felix’s soulmate is Changbin and Woojin and Chan are soulmates too.” Jeongin says smiling a little. “wow.” Hyunjin says. “That’s cute.” Seungmin says smiling. And Jeongin gets even more red. “So you three are together now?” Minho asks curious. “Yep and i love them both.” Hyunjin says smiling and blushing. Seungmin and Jeongin both blush a lot. “Oh shit class almost starts bye guys.” Seungmin says, he gives Hyunjin and Jeongin a kiss and leaves. Hyunjin and Jeongin give each other a kiss and then leave too. “They’re cute together.” Minho says smiling. “Yeah i’m happy for them. Very happy they helped Jeogin with something.” Woojin says smiling. Changbin looks at Woojin immediately. “Woojin what do you know??” Changbin asks. “Well he hurted himself.” Woojin says. “He also smoked and wanted to kill himself hyung.” Cangbin says looking at Woojin. “WHAT!” Chan almost screams together with the others. “He got depressed after his brother died and wanted to be with him again.” Changbin says looking at the ground. “Sorry for not telling before.” He says. 

“Let’s go to class we don’t wanna be late right?” Woojin says/asks. “Yeah let's go.” Chan says, he pecks Woojin’s lips and leaves. the others leave too.


	6. òwó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to do anymore with this ff if you have any ideas please tell me

_ In English  _

“Hey hyung.” Jeongin says when Chan walks in. “Hey Innie….You know you can tell us everything right? We’ll always support you, because we’re your friends.” Chan says smiling weakly at Jeongin. Chan sits next to Jeongin. “Yeah i know hyung.” Jeongin says smiling. “But right now, can you help me with English because i suck at it?” Jeongin aks looking at Chan. “Yeah of course kiddo.” Chan says smiling he bends over to grab his books. And after that he starts explaining plurals. “So kiddo what’s the plural of mouse?” Chan asks. “Uhmmm mice?” Jeongin says/asks. “Very well Jeonginnie.” Chan says smiling he compliments Jeongin. “And what is the plural of house?” Chan asks again. “Uhmm hise.” Jeongin says looking at Chan. Chan tries to hold in laughter. “N-no Innie it’s houses.” Chan says giggling. “Oh.” Jeongin starts to laugh. “Kids stay silent.” The teacher says strict to Chan and Jeongin. “Yes ma’a-” Jeongin says but before he can finish his sentence Chan puts his hand in front of Jeongin’s face. “Excuse me ma’am but i was learning Jeongin some plurals here.” Chan says looking to the teacher while still covering Jeongin’s mouth. “Excuse me mr. Bang. Did you just talked back to me?” The teacher asks. “Yes, yes i did.” Chan replies. “Detention for you mr. Bang.” The teacher says strictly while walking away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Meanwhile in Fysics _

 

“And then you put two drops of H2o in your liquid…. and then there is a small explosion.” The teacher says while looking at the class. The teacher shows it and there is a small explosion. “Wow that’s so cool.” Seungmin says. Everyone thinks that he is quite a nerd but that is what Jeongin and Hyunjin love about him. “It’s cool.” Hyunjin says smiling at Seungmin. Changbin just looks at both of them. And Changbin tries to do the experiment but has a drop of H2o too much. The thing gives a huge explosion. “Shit.” Changbin says. Seungmin and Hyunjin start to laugh. “Good job hyung.” Seungmin says sarcastic. “Hyunjin lets do this one together and show Changbin how it’s done.” Seungmin says smiling. “Okay baby.” Hyunjin says smiling he starts making the liquid with Seungmin. “Aish love birds get a room.” Changbin says looking at the two. “Shut up hyung.” Hyunjin says. Hyunjin turns back to seungmin and finishes the experiment well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Meanwhile at p.e. _

“Uhgggg why does this exist.” Jisung exclaims. Minho looks at him like he’s crazy. “Jis, it’s not that bad.” Minho says calmly he smiles at Jisung. “Babe how isn’t this that bad. It’s literally exercising.” Jisung says looking frowning at his boyfriend. Minho pecks Jisung cheek. “Come on lets go running.” Minho says very close to Jisung’s face. “O-okay.” Jisung stutters. “HEY YOU TWO START RUNNING ALREADY THIS CLASS ISN’T FOR QUITTERS!” The teacher yells towards Minho and Jisung. “Yes sir.” Minho and Jisung says that and start running next to each other. They catch up quik with Woojin and Felix. “Ahhh i can feel my legs burn.” Woojin exclaims. “Really? You should rest a bit then.” Felix says worried. “The teacher will give me detention if i do, do you really want that.” Woojin says towards Felix. “It’s better than getting yourself hurt.” Felix says, he pulls Woojin along and let him sit on the bench. “Come on Felix let's continue running.” Minho says. Felix gets back into the crowd and continues running. “KIM WOOJIN DETENTION FOR YOU.” The teacher yells.  _ “Ahhh shit.” _ Woojin thinks. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ In detention. _

 

Woojin sits down in the back of the music room, where he would have detention. He almost zoned out when he saw Chan walking in. “Hey bear what are you doing here?” Chan asks walking towards Woojin. Woojin blushes when he hears Chan calling him bear. “I got sent to detention cause my leg hurted at p.e..” Woojin says pouting. “Aww poor bear.” Chan says, he sits down next to Woojin. Woojin pecks Chan’s lips, and Chan blushes. “Who thought that detention could be fun.” Chan says blushing. Woojin stands up and grabs a guitar. He starts playing talking to the moon by bruno mars. Chan starts singing along together with Woojin. When they finished singing the song Woojin couldn’t stop smiling. “You have a beautiful voice bear.” Chan says smiling. “ Thank you, you’re a good singer as well.” Woojin says smiling.  They both blush for a while. “Hey uhmm bear, can you teach me how to play the guitar.” Chan asks. 

 

_ After a while.  _

“I think i get it now” Chan says. “No problem babe.” Woojin says. “Wha- I- babe-.” Chan stutters. Woojin gets red. “I-is it okay if i call you that?” Woojin asks completely red. “Yes.” Chan says before  pressing his lips on Woojin’s lips.

————————————————————————————————————————

_ Meanwhile with Jeongin, Seungmin and Hyunjin. _

 

“Wanna come to my place, we can have a karaoke?” Jeongin asks. “Sure baby.” Seungmin says smiling. “Yeah i’d love to come.” Hyunjin agrees. They walk outside and see Brian waiting for Jeongin. “Hey hyung is it okay if i bring my… boyfriends along?” Jeongin asks while slowly getting red. “B-boyfriends, sure why not.” Brian says smiling. “Well then meet Hyunjin and Seungmin, my boyfriends.” Jeongin says smiling. He grabs Seungmin’s hand and Hyunjin’s hand. “Nice to see you two again.” Brian says smiling. He opens the car door so they can go in. And then they drive to Jeongin’s house. “Come on guys let’s go upstairs.” Jeongin says smiling as soon as they walk in. “Okay baby.” Hyunjin says. He grabs Seungmin’s hand and follows Jeongin upstairs. “So uhm this is my room.” Jeongin says smiling while opening the door. They all walk in. “That’s a pretty room Innie.” Seungmin says smiling, he sits down on the bed. Hyunjin pecks Jeongin’s cheek. “Thank you for inviting us.” Hyunjin says smiling. He sits down next to Seungmin. Jeongin bends down to put the karaoke machine on. “Who goes first?” Hyunjin asks. “I’ll go.” Seungmin says while standing up. Jeongin sits down next to Hyunjin. And Hyunjin grabs Jeongin’s hand. Seungmin searches for ‘writings on the wall’ and starts singing that. 

_ After a while. _

“JEONGIN, SEUNGMIN, HYUNJIN DINNER!” Brian screams from downstairs. “Lets go.” Hyunjin says. He grabs Seungmin’s and Jeongin’s hand and goes downstairs with them. “Hey hyungs, you already met Hyunjin and Seungmin.” Jeongin says smiling while sitting down. Hyunjin and Seungmin follow his lead and sits down as well.  “So uhm did you guys have fun? We heard you guys sing.” Wonpil says/asks. “Yeah we had fun.” Seungmin says smiling. They all went silent and just ate. 

_ After dinner. _

“Jeongin we should go home.” Seungmin says. “Already,, okay see you guys tomorrow i’ll walk with you guys to the door.” Jeongin says. He hands Hyunjin and Seungmin their jacket. Jeongin walks with them to the door. “See you guys tomorrow.” Jeongin says smiling. Seungmin cups Jeongin’s face with one hand and kisses him. Jeongin kisses back. Seungmin breaks the kiss and Hyunjin leans in for one. Hyunjin kisses Jeongin and Jeongin happily kisses back. Jeongin breaks the kiss and waves them goodbye. Jeongin walks back in and sits on the couch still smiling. “Soooooooo you loooooovvveeee them don’t you.” Wonpil says while slowly sitting down next to Jeongin. “Ohh is Innie in love?” Sungjin joins the conversation. “Yes i think so with two guys right?” Jae joins too. “Oooohhh.” Brian says smirking. “I-.” Jeongin tries to says something but Dowoon joins. “Those two guys that were just here?” Dowoon asks. Jeongin gets red and just looks at his hyung. “I- i have two boyfriends, c-can i go to m-my room i-i’m tired.” Jeongin stutters shy. “Ohh okay go ahead Innie we won’t ask anything else.” Sungjin says smiling. Jeongin goes upstairs and just smiles. 


	7. Detention :)))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and Chan get in detention together and Jeonginnie gets sick...

_ In English  _

“Hey hyung.” Jeongin says when Chan walks in. “Hey Innie….You know you can tell us everything right? We’ll always support you, because we’re your friends.” Chan says smiling weakly at Jeongin. Chan sits next to Jeongin. “Yeah i know hyung.” Jeongin says smiling. “But right now, can you help me with English because i suck at it?” Jeongin aks looking at Chan. “Yeah of course kiddo.” Chan says smiling he bends over to grab his books. And after that he starts explaining plurals. “So kiddo what’s the plural of mouse?” Chan asks. “Uhmmm mice?” Jeongin says/asks. “Very well Jeonginnie.” Chan says smiling he compliments Jeongin. “And what is the plural of house?” Chan asks again. “Uhmm hise.” Jeongin says looking at Chan. Chan tries to hold in laughter. “N-no Innie it’s houses.” Chan says giggling. “Oh.” Jeongin starts to laugh. “Kids stay silent.” The teacher says strict to Chan and Jeongin. “Yes ma’a-” Jeongin says but before he can finish his sentence Chan puts his hand in front of Jeongin’s face. “Excuse me ma’am but i was learning Jeongin some plurals here.” Chan says looking to the teacher while still covering Jeongin’s mouth. “Excuse me mr. Bang. Did you just talked back to me?” The teacher asks. “Yes, yes i did.” Chan replies. “Detention for you mr. Bang.” The teacher says strictly while walking away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Meanwhile in Fysics _

 

“And then you put two drops of H2o in your liquid…. and then there is a small explosion.” The teacher says while looking at the class. The teacher shows it and there is a small explosion. “Wow that’s so cool.” Seungmin says. Everyone thinks that he is quite a nerd but that is what Jeongin and Hyunjin love about him. “It’s cool.” Hyunjin says smiling at Seungmin. Changbin just looks at both of them. And Changbin tries to do the experiment but has a drop of H2o too much. The thing gives a huge explosion. “Shit.” Changbin says. Seungmin and Hyunjin start to laugh. “Good job hyung.” Seungmin says sarcastic. “Hyunjin lets do this one together and show Changbin how it’s done.” Seungmin says smiling. “Okay baby.” Hyunjin says smiling he starts making the liquid with Seungmin. “Aish love birds get a room.” Changbin says looking at the two. “Shut up hyung.” Hyunjin says. Hyunjin turns back to seungmin and finishes the experiment well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Meanwhile at p.e. _

“Uhgggg why does this exist.” Jisung exclaims. Minho looks at him like he’s crazy. “Jis, it’s not that bad.” Minho says calmly he smiles at Jisung. “Babe how isn’t this that bad. It’s literally exercising.” Jisung says looking frowning at his boyfriend. Minho pecks Jisung cheek. “Come on lets go running.” Minho says very close to Jisung’s face. “O-okay.” Jisung stutters. “HEY YOU TWO START RUNNING ALREADY THIS CLASS ISN’T FOR QUITTERS!” The teacher yells towards Minho and Jisung. “Yes sir.” Minho and Jisung says that and start running next to each other. They catch up quik with Woojin and Felix. “Ahhh i can feel my legs burn.” Woojin exclaims. “Really? You should rest a bit then.” Felix says worried. “The teacher will give me detention if i do, do you really want that.” Woojin says towards Felix. “It’s better than getting yourself hurt.” Felix says, he pulls Woojin along and let him sit on the bench. “Come on Felix let's continue running.” Minho says. Felix gets back into the crowd and continues running. “KIM WOOJIN DETENTION FOR YOU.” The teacher yells.  _ “Ahhh shit.” _ Woojin thinks. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ In detention. _

 

Woojin sits down in the back of the music room, where he would have detention. He almost zoned out when he saw Chan walking in. “Hey bear what are you doing here?” Chan asks walking towards Woojin. Woojin blushes when he hears Chan calling him bear. “I got sent to detention cause my leg hurted at p.e..” Woojin says pouting. “Aww poor bear.” Chan says, he sits down next to Woojin. Woojin pecks Chan’s lips, and Chan blushes. “Who thought that detention could be fun.” Chan says blushing. Woojin stands up and grabs a guitar. He starts playing talking to the moon by bruno mars. Chan starts singing along together with Woojin. When they finished singing the song Woojin couldn’t stop smiling. “You have a beautiful voice bear.” Chan says smiling. “ Thank you, you’re a good singer as well.” Woojin says smiling.  They both blush for a while. “Hey uhmm bear, can you teach me how to play the guitar.” Chan asks. 

 

_ After a while.  _

“I think i get it now” Chan says. “No problem babe.” Woojin says. “Wha- I- babe-.” Chan stutters. Woojin gets red. “I-is it okay if i call you that?” Woojin asks completely red. “Yes.” Chan says before  pressing his lips on Woojin’s lips.

————————————————————————————————————————

_ Meanwhile with Jeongin, Seungmin and Hyunjin. _

 

“Wanna come to my place, we can have a karaoke?” Jeongin asks. “Sure baby.” Seungmin says smiling. “Yeah i’d love to come.” Hyunjin agrees. They walk outside and see Brian waiting for Jeongin. “Hey hyung is it okay if i bring my… boyfriends along?” Jeongin asks while slowly getting red. “B-boyfriends, sure why not.” Brian says smiling. “Well then meet Hyunjin and Seungmin, my boyfriends.” Jeongin says smiling. He grabs Seungmin’s hand and Hyunjin’s hand. “Nice to see you two again.” Brian says smiling. He opens the car door so they can go in. And then they drive to Jeongin’s house. “Come on guys let’s go upstairs.” Jeongin says smiling as soon as they walk in. “Okay baby.” Hyunjin says. He grabs Seungmin’s hand and follows Jeongin upstairs. “So uhm this is my room.” Jeongin says smiling while opening the door. They all walk in. “That’s a pretty room Innie.” Seungmin says smiling, he sits down on the bed. Hyunjin pecks Jeongin’s cheek. “Thank you for inviting us.” Hyunjin says smiling. He sits down next to Seungmin. Jeongin bends down to put the karaoke machine on. “Who goes first?” Hyunjin asks. “I’ll go.” Seungmin says while standing up. Jeongin sits down next to Hyunjin. And Hyunjin grabs Jeongin’s hand. Seungmin searches for ‘writings on the wall’ and starts singing that. 

_ After a while. _

“JEONGIN, SEUNGMIN, HYUNJIN DINNER!” Brian screams from downstairs. “Lets go.” Hyunjin says. He grabs Seungmin’s and Jeongin’s hand and goes downstairs with them. “Hey hyungs, you already met Hyunjin and Seungmin.” Jeongin says smiling while sitting down. Hyunjin and Seungmin follow his lead and sits down as well.  “So uhm did you guys have fun? We heard you guys sing.” Wonpil says/asks. “Yeah we had fun.” Seungmin says smiling. They all went silent and just ate. 

_ After dinner. _

“Jeongin we should go home.” Seungmin says. “Already,, okay see you guys tomorrow i’ll walk with you guys to the door.” Jeongin says. He hands Hyunjin and Seungmin their jacket. Jeongin walks with them to the door. “See you guys tomorrow.” Jeongin says smiling. Seungmin cups Jeongin’s face with one hand and kisses him. Jeongin kisses back. Seungmin breaks the kiss and Hyunjin leans in for one. Hyunjin kisses Jeongin and Jeongin happily kisses back. Jeongin breaks the kiss and waves them goodbye. Jeongin walks back in and sits on the couch still smiling. “Soooooooo you loooooovvveeee them don’t you.” Wonpil says while slowly sitting down next to Jeongin. “Ohh is Innie in love?” Sungjin joins the conversation. “Yes i think so with two guys right?” Jae joins too. “Oooohhh.” Brian says smirking. “I-.” Jeongin tries to says something but Dowoon joins. “Those two guys that were just here?” Dowoon asks. Jeongin gets red and just looks at his hyung. “I- i have two boyfriends, c-can i go to m-my room i-i’m tired.” Jeongin stutters shy. “Ohh okay go ahead Innie we won’t ask anything else.” Sungjin says smiling. Jeongin goes upstairs and just smiles. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ The next day.  _

 

Jeongin woke up he yawns as he tries to remember what happened last night. He remembers that his friends were questioning him about Hyunjin and Seungmin. Suddenly he feels nauseous. Jeongin jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom and starts throwing up. “Hey Innie what-” Sungjin walks in but stops as soon as he sees Jeongin throwing up. Sungjin walked over to Jeongin. “Hey Innie are you okay?” Sungjin asks. Jeongin shakes his head and flushes the toilet. “I-i don’t feel good.” Jeongin says. “You should stay home today take a rest and see if you feel better tomorrow okay?” Sungjin says/asks. “Okay.” Jeongin replies. Sungjin ruffles Jeongin’s hair and takes him to bed. “Try to sleep some more..” Sungjin says before he leaves. Jeongin sighs he doesn’t want to be sick, he wants to go to school and see his friends and boyfriends. Jeongin takes out his phone and texts the groups chat.

 

**Fennec Fox:** Hey you guys i’m not feeling well and my hyungs are making me stay home :((

 

**Frecklix:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO……….. Get well soon tho- :’((((((

 

**Chrispy:** Get well soon Innie

 

**Bear:** I’ll bring you the homework of our classes.

 

**MyDaY:** Nooooooo Innie me and @ _ Tallprince  _ will come by after school :(

 

**Tallprince:** Yes we will and we’ll take good care of you

 

**Dad of 3 cats:** Get well soon

 

**I love dark:** :((((((

 

**SqUiRrEl:** Hope you get well soon

 

**Fennec Fox:** Thank you guys

 

Jeongin sighs again and puts his phone away he lays on bed and stairs at the ceiling until he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my ff sucks :')) But idk i feel the urge to keep posting so i hope you enjoy djksjksmnckj


End file.
